


for whatever it's worth

by exquisitedoren



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Heartbreak, M/M, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), Unrequited Love, doyoung's boyfriend isn't named so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitedoren/pseuds/exquisitedoren
Summary: best friends, that's all they were. taeyong was heartbroken and his friends brought him out to drink and forget about the other. it all went down the drain as taeyong immediately remembered doyoung on the way home and finally confessed at god knows what hour.alternatively, drunk taeyong confesses to doyoung when it's too late.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 17





	for whatever it's worth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2am fic that i have just written bc i can't sleep and taylor swift's cruel summer played so this is based on the song's bridge. if it has typos, look away, i just want to post this.

**_I'm drunk in the back of the car_ **

Sitting at the back was Taeyong and Yuta, the door on Taeyong’s side is still open. Their designated driver, Johnny, spoke up, “Taeyong get up and close the door.”

Taeyong felt like he was gonna puke again that’s why his door was open and he was laying down facing the ground. They waited several minutes until Jungwoo spoke up “Yuta hyung, can you help him get up?”

Yuta tried pulling him but as he was still drunk, he has no power to pull Taeyong back to the car.

“Hyung, get up.” Jungwoo got out of the passenger seat to help Taeyong up. “Why did you drink so much when you can’t even handle it?”

Taeyong was then seated properly. Johnny passed a water bottle to the back and had Yuta help Taeyong drink from it. And off they went.

**_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar_ **

The first few minutes on the way home was quiet. The only noise they could hear was the music that was playing. Yuta was asleep while Jungwoo was trying his best to stay awake.

Taeyong, on the other hand, was holding the bottle from earlier. There were silent tears at first but then it became whines.

“Why? Why wasn’t it me? I thought we were best friends. Oh wait that’s all we were, _Best. Friends_.” Taeyong said the last words as if it was a curse. “I fucking hate him so much. I hate him, I hate you Kim Doyoung, I fucking hate you.”

The volume of his voice slowly went down. This was the reason why they dragged him out to drink, it’s to forget about Doyoung even just for a moment. Doyoung recently got a boyfriend and Taeyong didn’t take it well. All these years Taeyong has had a crush on Doyoung and even started loving him at one point.

Soon, they reached their apartment which they share and Doyoung was their neighbor.

**_Said, "I'm fine", but it wasn't true_ **

“Can you get up?” Johnny asked the dead drunk boy. Taeyong just groaned. “Obviously not why did I even ask.”

Jungwoo help Yuta get up while Johnny carried Taeyong on his back. They got in their apartment in one piece, fortunately. Johnny placed Taeyong on his bed still clutching onto the water bottle.

“What are we gonna do with you?” Johnny asked as he removes Taeyong’s shoes and jacket leaving him in a shirt and jeans. Johnny didn’t bother to wake him up as the boy would definitely cry.

**_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_ **

Weirdly enough, Taeyong woke up in the middle of night. It was nearing two am but he didn’t know that. He got up went to the bathroom with a massive headache and cleaned himself up as much as he can.

He looked at the mirror and suddenly all he could think of was Doyoung. Doyoung has been his best friend for seven years now. Doyoung was his first kiss, it was one of those stupid ‘let’s lose our first kiss to someone we trust’ thing. They haven’t kissed ever since. Doyoung was someone he trusts his whole life with. He realized he liked his best friend four years into their friendship.

Taeyong’s been in love with Doyoung for three years now and he’s never said anything. He knew that Doyoung doesn’t like him like that and it will just ruin them.

And now Doyoung finally found someone and of course, Tayeong knew that. He knows who is Doyoung’s boyfriend. Doyoung always updates him about this guy, their dates, and everything.

He was the best friend so he was always the first to know.

Somehow it dawned to him, he’s been keeping this secret ever since just so they wouldn’t fall out.

**_And I, snuck in through the garden gate_ **

It felt like he was suffocating so he decided to go down and get some fresh air even though it was dark outside.

He walked to the nearby park and sat on one of the swings. He was still drunk, still feeling the effects of alcohol but he couldn’t stay back at the apartment.

As he sat down, memories still come running back to him.

**_Every night that summer just to seal my fate (oh)_ **

He and Doyoung went to this park almost every night at one point. They just love going there for no reason. They were just enjoying each other’s presence, sometimes they were eating, and sometimes they were talking about their lives.

Suddenly, he regrets going there. It just reminded him so much of Doyoung. Speaking of him, Taeyong suddenly sees someone getting out of a car near the park. The said person was walking towards him. When the person was close enough, Taeyong realized it was Doyoung.

_Great fucking timing._ Taeyong thought.

“Taeyong?”

“Hi?” He looked up.

“What are you doing out here? And are you drunk? Did Johnny leave you here?” Doyoung kept asking questions.

“Nothing, Yes, and No.”

“What?”

He stood up to see Doyoung eye to eye. With his shaky voice he asked, “Why are you out here?”

“Oh I was on the way home from a date,” Doyoung points at the car, “and we saw you here- wait are you seriously okay? What’s the problem? Is everything fine?

**_And I screamed, "For whatever it's worth"_ **

“Please stop, you’re making it so damn hard.” Taeyong is doing his best to stop himself. “Please just stop. Why did you have to come at this time? Why are you like this? Why are you so caring? Why do I like you?”

He was so frustrated that he started crying. He was mad at himself at this point.

“What?”

“Fuck it Kim Doyoung, for whatever it’s worth,” Taeyong took a deep breath and whispered,

**_"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> leave sum kudos or comments or smth


End file.
